Betrayal
by jaderaid
Summary: Season 5. One woman's need for revenge will doom the entire crew of Andromeda, starting with Rhade and Harper. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** One of several Season 5 Rhade Songfics that comes from the easily amused mind of Jade Rhade. Takes place somewhere between episodes #504 and #509.

**Disclaimer**: Song belongs to Simple Plan, Rhade belongs to me.

**Rating: PG**

**Season: **S5

**Characters:** Telemachus Rhade, Harper, oc, and mentions of Beka, Doyle, Dylan, and Trance.

**Betrayal **

**By Meg Jordan (Jade Rhade)**

---------------

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted._

_And thank you for lying to me._

_Your friendship, the good times we had-_

_you can have them back!_

---------------

"Hey, Rhade," Harper leaned across the bar. "Stop drinkin' yourself into oblivion for just a minute."

"Why?" Rhade didn't look up from his drink.

"There's something I wanna show ya out back," Harper said, pulling the glass away.

Rhade gave Harper the Death Glare. "Fine," he growled. "A minute."

Rhade got off the stool only slightly unsteadily and followed Harper out the back door into the storeroom. If he had been more alert and not under the influence of alcohol, he might have noticed that Harper seemed nervous as he opened the door leading into the alley behind the bar.

Rhade walked in to the alley, and the first thing he noticed was a fully charged pistol pointed at his nose. The second was Beka, Trance, and Doyle struggling against armed men.

"I'm sorry, Rhade," Harper said, walking out of the storeroom. "I don't know what you did to piss these guys off, but if I didn't hand you over they would have shot us all, blown up _Andromeda_, the _Maru_, and the bar for good measure."

"Thanks for nothing, Harper," Rhade growled as he was dragged away.

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could come _

_between us two._

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be all right_

_We'd be ok._

_But I was stupid _

_and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the sam again_

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted_

_and thank you_

_for lying to me_

_your friendship, the good times we had-_

_you can have them back!_

--------------------

"Oh, Rhade, you'll never learn, will you?" A tall woman with salt-and-pepper hair leaned across the table. Rhade was strapped to a wooden chair in front of the metal table, and a harsh white glowpanel was directly above them. "You don't steal from the Night Wraiths and assassinate one of the top leaders without expecting some kind of payback."

"It was a job, Renee," Rhade announced, struggling against his bonds. "If you want to kill anyone, kill the man I sold the statue to."

"Oh, we've already done that," Renee said calmly. "But you're the one who killed Largo."

"It was an accident," Rhade protested. "HE was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Too bad for you," Renee countered. "But we won't kill you. The second a body turns up or your captain Hunt notices you're missing, he'll come poking his nose where it's not wanted." She grinned. "Just a little bit of pain to teach you not to cross the Night Wraiths."

Rhade spit across the table at her.

"Oh, before I forget," Renee said, impassively wiping off the spit. "When we send you back, tell your friend he set an excellent trap." She laughed and exited.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt_

_For every lesson that I have to learn_

_I won't forget what you did to me_

_How you showed me things I wished I'd never seen_

_But I was stupid _

_and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the sam again_

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted_

_and thank you_

_for lying to me_

_your friendship, the good times we had-_

_you can have them back!_

-------------------

Rhade screamed hoarsely as the hot, sharp metal poker neared his right eye. Instead, it came down and seared a white-hot line down the side of his face.

"Since you're a Nietzschean, you won't have any scars," Renee announced cheerfully over the sound of Rhade's screams. "I'd hate to have to mar your attractive face."

A man walked in and whispered something in Renee's ear.

"Ah, Rhade, it seems your little friend Mr. Harper did not complete his task," Renee said. "Apparently he kept the medallion he was supposed to steal for us."

"He's not my friend," Rhade growled.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot, he did turn you in, didn't he?" Renee smirked. "We'll have to bring him in when we're done with you." She smiled. "I just had an idea. Why don't you join the Night Wraiths and work for me, and then I'll subject Harper to everything you would have been going through."

Rhade paused. "You've got a deal."

--------------------

"Hello, Harper," Rhade growled, coming up behind him. Harper had been walking down a street, and that's where Rhade found him.

"Oh, hi, big guy," Harper squeaked. "I see you, uh, made it out alright."

"Without another word Rhade grabbed Harper's shirt collar and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. "Turns out they'd rather torture you than me, Harper," Rhade told him, grinning. "Tough luck, eh, _friend_?" He slammed Harper against he wall again.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Harper flailed his fists against Rhade's arm. "I had to do it to save the rest of us."

"So you sacrifice me?" Rhade hit Harper off the wall again. "DO you have any idea what they did to me?" _Slam_. "DO you know what I had to got though?" _Slam_. "Now it's your turn."

_When the tables turn again,_

_you'll remember me, my friend,_

_you'll be wishing I was there for you._

_I'll be the one you miss the most_

_but you'll only find my ghost_

_As time goes by_

_you'll wonder why_

_You're all alone._

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted_

_and thank you_

_for lying to me_

_your friendship, the good times we had-_

_you can have them back!_

----------------

"Come on, Rhade!" Harper yelled as they strapped him into the torture chair. "You can't do this!"

Rhade stood impassively off to the side. "I don't like being handed over," he told Harper. "Don't worry; someone will come to save you, unlike me. Either Dylan, Beka, Doyle, or Trance will come for you."

Rhade walked out of the room, closing the door as Harper started screaming in pain.

_So thank you- for lying to me_

_So thank you- for all the times you've let me down_

_So thank you- for lying to me_

_So thank you- your friendship_

_you can have it back._

_--------------------_

_Epilogue: Dylan and Doyle came and rescued Harper, but Doyle was shot and exploded in the process. Rhade stole a ship and attempted to run for Seefra 3. He was shot down by local authorities and killed. Harper survived, but with several scars. He lost one eye, and later was killed because of not being able to see the gun on his left. Trance couldn't recover: she thought everything was her fault for not being able to help Rhade. She ran and hid in the tunnel systems of Seefra 1, never to be seen again. Dylan was left alone on Seefra 1 with Beka. They were shot down in the _Maru_ by the same authorities that shot down Rhade. Beka was killed instantly by a laser blast to the cockpit, and Dylan died in the fiery explosion. _Andromeda_, attempting to save Dylan and Beka on the _Maru_ was taken over by pirates. Andromeda's AI chose to blow herself up rather than be in the hands of the pirates. Rommie was trapped in the computer system, shut down. With Dylan's death, she was never to be freed again._

The End 

**A/N: I'm not going to continue this, it was just a one-shot. Please review?** **I just wanted to do a fic saying how one event could lead to another, resulting in the deaths of all the crew. **


End file.
